


Going home.

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Superwolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Stiles goes home and finds a pack.





	Going home.

Stiles drove. He stopped crying after several hours, the tears staining his cheeks even as the sun rose. All night and half way into the next day. He never checked his speed, turned on a signal or his brights. He couldn’t find the energy to care about it. Instead he stared straight ahead and drove. He thought mostly about Scott, a little about his father and Scott’s mother. He didn’t think about Theo. He knew he would later, but he was grieving, and he didn’t feel sorry that he was gone. 

Once his jeep ran out of gas, he parked it at the side of the road with a note asking for it to be towed home to his father. He didn’t want him to lose anything else. He forced himself to eat as much as he could, trying to lighten his load and fuel his body before he started walking. He headed straight, making he way far from his car and anyone searching for him. Hopefully he made it out before the Winchesters found him and started to hunt him. 

He learned quick, picked up odd jobs and failed to grow a beard. He never moved far past his grief, the need for food and control over his wolf urges taking up his time. He wondered from time to time what the police think happened. If they knew he killed Theo, if they were searching for him. He wasn’t sure until he saw a missing poster with his face on it. It hurt to know they thought he was a victim but there was little he could do. 

After half a year he couldn’t take it. It took a week for him to reach the edge of Beaconhills. He was dirty and tired, but he couldn’t move forward. He was desperate to see his father. His wolf was not. Stiles frowned at the lights that flickered in the night and sighed, thinking back at all the good times he had with Scott. It didn’t hurt as much. He still couldn’t move forward. Something was stopping him. There was something there he never noticed before. 

Instead, he decided a good night’s rest would be good for him. Maybe in the morning he would feel up to going forward. He hefted his bag higher and trudged deeper into the trees, picking two trees close enough together for him to tie his hammock. He made it himself out of bits of rope and twine he found and it worked fine, a little rickety and it dropped him a few times. It was the reason he found out that werewolves could heal broken arms in less than an hour. He laid in it before sighing and rolling out. There wasn’t anyone around for a good few miles at least, he was still new at sensing things, but he left his stuff behind. Choosing to run out his twitches and guilt of everything. 

It was strange to run, occasionally dropping to all fours in his wolfed-out form. It was natural and awkward at the same time, making him feel lighter as the strain wore at his muscles, making them stretch and burn until he was near collapse. He turned and started back toward his camp when the panicked feeling returned. 

“Who’s there?” He spun in a circle, hearing the heartbeat but not seeing anything. He strained for a second before the scent became stronger, making him wobble, fighting the urge to bear his neck to the creature. He knew that it had to be another wolf. There was no other way. 

“I should be the one asking you who you are. This is my land.” A voice spoke, and Stiles felt his shoulders rear up. 

“Oh, it is. My apologies Sourwolf. Maybe you could be a little more specific cause I couldn’t tell the princess was awake and ready to bitch” he snapped before taking off. The Alpha, which confused him beyond all belief, gave chase. He glanced behind him, gasping for breath from his previous run and instead saw an actual wolf following him with ease. If he wanted to catch him, he could. The fact that he could see his red eyes sent a thrill of fear down his back. 

“Oh sh…” Stiles skidded to a stop at the edge of trees, just a few blocks from his old house and froze. He could go out because people would see him. They would tell his father and that meant a confrontation he wasn’t ready for yet. Instead he spun and darted to the side, trying to run along the tree line to get away from the Alpha. 

A heartbeat later he was being thrown. He managed to grab a tree as he flew past and skid to a clumsy halt, his wrist broken from the sudden jerk of his weight. He held it to his chest, trembling as the wolf prowled closer, never breaking eye contact. 

“What do you want with me?” Stiles hissed, knowing that he would hear and understand. It wasn’t the first time he ran into another wolf, or even another non-human. It was the first time he felt anything other than grief when faced with them. The Alpha cocked his head to the side before shifting back to his beta form. 

“Do I know you?” The wolf man asked but Stiles couldn’t answer. The wolf was Derek Hale. He couldn’t believe it. It was what was keeping his own wolf from entering the town. 

“Derek?” He squeaked out, suddenly remembering that the man looked like a Greek god and was completely naked. He gaped for a second before he managed to avert his eyes. “I didn’t know you were a werewolf.”

“I was born one.” Derek walked forward, completely at ease with his nudity and Stiles found himself backing away. “Who are you? I know everyone in town by scent, but you… Stilinski’s son?”

Stiles found he couldn’t answer. He blinked at him through his eyelashes, watching as the mans face twitched with the faintest of emotions. There was shock, confusion, understanding and then pity. It was the pity that snapped him out of it. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to trespass on your territory. I honestly didn’t know. I just wanted to check on my dad.” Stiles glanced at his house, still in view for him with his night vision. He could just see a light on. 

“Then go check on him.” Derek stated bluntly, and he whipped around, shaking his head. 

“I can’t….not now.” He gasped as the Alpha grabbed his arm and dragged him toward his childhood home. He tried to break free, but his wrist still hurt and his wolf bowed under the Alpha’s warning growls. The running had weakened him as well. He suddenly hated his racing mind that caused him to go for the run in the first place. “What are you doing?” He hissed as he was marched right up to the back door. 

“He needs you, and you need a pack.” Derek growled again, and he shuttered, falling limp in his grasp as he swung the door open. He could hear one heartbeat in the house but to his relief he scented that Scotts mother had been there a few hours ago. He was also relieved that though he could smell the alcohol, it wasn’t recent. 

“Who’s there?” His fathers voice was full sheriff and Derek paused, as if remembering his father owned a gun. 

“Sheriff? I have something of yours” Derek spoke cautiously and Stiles started to struggle again, trying to break the fingers holding him in place as the foot steps came toward them. He froze when his father walked into the room, his gun held cocked in front of him but lowered. He started praying that his father wouldn’t have a heart attack. He heard the thing speed up and he felt tears start to build.

“Stiles?” He only remembered his father sounding that broken up before, when his mother had died. He nodded his head and stood there when Derek finally let him go. 

“I know this is a lot to take in, but I think there is a long night of explanations.” Derek started but his dad finally looked at him.

“Why are you naked?” He glared as he crossed the room, grabbing Stiles in a tight hug. Stiles sunk into it, not bothering to hold in his tears. He clung to him and breathed in the scent of home. After a few seconds he started babbling out his apologies through his sobs and his father just held him, murmuring soothing words. It took almost ten minutes for him to calm down and pull himself out of his fathers arms. 

“I’m so sorry I was gone.” He wiped his tears away and bowed his head. “I couldn’t help it. I had to figure things out.”

“Son, what happened?” His fathers voice was gentle but it demanded answers. 

“I’ll tell you everything, but I think I’ll need Derek’s help for the more technical parts of it.” He shot a desperate look at the Alpha’s back as he was trying to sneak out. 

“Then he will stay.” His father turned away and left the room. He was back shortly, but it was enough time for Derek to glare at him, only to have it soften at Stiles best begging puppy-dog face. He handed the Alpha a pair of sweats with a glare of his own before nodding to the table. “Sit down.” Stiles bit at his lip at the calming breath the Alpha took before he did as he was told. He felt better that he chose to stay. It felt nice to be around another wolf, even though he had chased him earlier. 

“I….” Stiles started before collapsing into the seat. His father remained silent, gazing at him with blood-shot eyes. 

“I know it was a mess, and that you went through a trauma, but why didn’t you come home.” His father asked with agony in his voice and Stiles took a deep breath, deciding that he just had to be done with it. 

“I got turned into a werewolf. So did Scott and Theo, our roommate. The thing that was killing the kids on campus was one to, called a Pureblood.” He stared at his hands while he waited for his words to sink in. His father sat back in his seat before standing up. 

“I guess I finally cracked if this is happening. I’m going to bed” He staggered out of the room and Stiles stared at the chair he was sitting in for a moment before shooting a confused glance at Derek, who looked a second away from giggling. Without thinking, he reached over and smacked the side of the wolfs head before chasing after his father. He was halfway up the stairs, taking slow, sad steps and he ran up, grabbing him around the middle and picking him up with ease. 

“I swear I’m really here. I can prove to you that I’m telling the truth.” He pressed his face into his back, begging silently that the limpness meant he wasn’t going to go anywhere. He walked back down the stairs, still carrying him and set him on the living room couch. 

“I can tell you that he is a werewolf. He is telling the truth about that.” Derek followed him in and sat on the couch with a grunt, glaring at him the entire time. 

“See, look at me. I’m really here. This is really happened. We both know you haven’t been drinking.” He grabbed his fathers hands and looked him in the eye. When he nodded, he shifted to his wolf form. His father stared at him, taking in the fangs more wolfish features before lifting his hands and looking at the claws. 

“You’re a werewolf?” He spoke low and Stiles nodded, waiting for the man to look at his face again before his shifted back. He moved slowly, like he was dealing with a startled animal, and sat next to him while he still held his hands. He couldn’t look his father in the eyes anymore. Not after everything. 

“This is really happening?” Sheriff looked at them both, his face falling into one of reluctant acceptance when both wolves nodded at him. “Tell me everything that happened.”

“I wasn’t the first one to get turned. It was Scott who was first bitten, and we didn’t know what had happened. It was after most of the killings, so we were trying to be careful. There were two men there. They said they were the FBI, but I found out later that they were hunters, people who tracked down and killed anything non-human.” Stiles started and he cringed at the scent of anger and fear that came off the Alpha. He had to focus so he could continue his story. 

“Fake FBI?” His father arched an eyebrow at him and Stiles nodded, pulling out his flash drive that had Theo’s confrontation from the office on it. 

“This has part of the story” He waved it around but let his hand drop back to his lap. “Scott lost control of himself, and another student threatened me and he… Scott killed him. Theo wanted to turn him in and I talked him out of it. We didn’t know what happened at the time. Scott said he didn’t remember.” He flinched at the dark look on his fathers face but now he couldn’t stop. 

“We followed the FBI agents and they said it was a Pureblood werewolf. Something important to do with blood lines, obviously. It was one of our professors, and he bit Scott, so the hunters would kill him and move on instead of hunting him. I was getting ready to bring Scott home, get him somewhere safe when Theo came back. He had figured it out. He was insane.” Stiles took a deep breath and stood, walking to where he kept and old laptop started it up. He had to wait several minutes and his father sat there. 

“You tried to come home?” He asked and Stiles turned to him. 

“I thought it would be for the best. You and Melissa were here to help protect him from the hunters. He would be far away from them.” He turned his head in shame and jammed the flash drive into the port, selecting the correct video. 

“Why didn’t you come back home then?” He could hear the hurt and anger from his father but he just shook his head. He turned the laptop around and they all sat silently as they watched Theo in the office. Derek bared his teeth in disgust when he forced the Pureblood to bite him, his scent turning sour when the hunters burst in and killed the werewolf. Stiles couldn’t hide a shutter when they talked about finding the camera. 

“I don’t know what happened after that. I think they followed the camera feed back to Theos laptop. Theo showed us this. He thought Scott and I were dating.” Stiles smiled slightly at his fathers snort of disbelief but shook his head. “He did all of this to prove he could protect me, that I needed him more than I needed Scott. He attacked me, to turn me and Scott lost his mind. He tried to stop him, but Theo killed him.” Stiles swallowed back the bile rising in his throat. 

“He bit you after that?” Derek asked softly and Stiles nodded. 

“I wasn’t a match for him. He was to fast. I hid in the bathroom and changed. It seemed like it took forever, but I wasn’t really in control of myself anymore.” Stiles closed the laptop and set it to the side. “He was outside of the door, telling me he loved me and that we could work everything out. I… I killed him. I don’t know if I meant to or not.” He buried his face in his hands and shook. He never faced that fact that he took a life. “He was insane. I was so scared of what he did to me, what he wanted from me. He killed my best friend, my brother and I couldn’t control myself.” 

“You were just changed, you had no control over your wolf yet.” Derek soothed him, his voice soft. Stiles shook his head.

“I killed someone. It’s true that it was the only way I would walk out of that house freely, that he was going to hurt people and he killed people, but I still did it. I don’t really feel bad that he’s gone, only that I was the one who did it. I don’t know if it’s me talking… or the wolf.” He started crying again as his father leaned over and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m so sorry this happened. I didn’t want you to go through this. I couldn’t come home because the hunters would have found the laptop feed. I didn’t have control over the wolf part just yet and I couldn’t take losing you. I couldn’t take looking at Melissa knowing that I failed to protect Scott, that I got him killed because I didn’t realize that Theo was so far gone.”

“NO son. None of this is your fault. I understand why it took you so long to come home, that you did all you could under the circumstances. I’m just glad to have you back.” His father rocked him back and forth as he spoke seemingly unable to stop. “Theo’s death isn’t your fault either. It was self-defense.”

“How am I going to tell Melissa?” He whimpered, finally calming down slightly. 

“I’ll figure that out. You just focus on this wolf thing.” His father pulled back just enough to wipe his own tears away and turned to Derek. “What role do you play in this?”

“I found him on the edge of town.” Derek shrugged and looked away, his eyes bright with emotion. “I knew what he was and after I figured out who I brought him here.” 

“You said you could help with questions.” Stiles blinked at him dully, the night wearing him thin. “Please Alpha, what do I do to make sure it never happens again?”

“Alpha?” His father practically growled and Derek straightened up, his eyes focused on Stiles.

“I am a born werewolf. My entire family was.” Derek explained after a few tense minutes. “Alphas are the leaders of their pack. Stiles pack was technically Scott, and he was Scotts pack. The fact that you didn’t have an Alpha to pull you back and teach you to control it better meant you lost control and defended each other to extremes.”

“So if he had a leader and a pack, it would be easier for him to control?” His father looked thoughtful and he felt dread start to rise when Derek nodded. “Will you teach him? Take him in so this all stops?”

“Isn’t this my choice?” Stiles hissed at him but his father shook his head. 

“This needs to be addressed now.” He cringed, wondering if his father would trust him again. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but if those hunters come for you, you need to be ready.” His fathers voice was softer, and he nodded. It made sense. 

“It’s not that easy. I have other Beta’s. They all have to get used to one another, see if the pack can function with the new addition but we can try.” Derek turned his eyes toward him with careful observation. “He is strong and resourceful. He managed to survive this long on his own, so I think it’ll work. Maybe not tell them about how you were turned just yet…” He trailed off and rubbed at the back of his head. 

“Good. We can talk about that, but first you can go to bed.” Stiles turned swung to his feet and turned to his father. “I know this has been a really long night for you, but you need to get some rest. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up, but I have to go get my things.”

“You’re things?” His father stood when Stiles tugged at his hand and Stiles nodded. 

“I’ve been living on the streets so everything I had is still sitting out in the forest.” He explained, hating the pain that flashed through his fathers eyes. 

“Nuh-uh. You’re staying here. We can get the stuff later.” He grabbed him around the shoulders and he sighed, realizing that he wasn’t going to be from his fathers sight anytime soon. 

“I can get it.” Derek offered and his father nodded before he could protest. 

“Thank you. If you can just drop it off on the back porch.” He steered Stiles up the stairs and to his room. The scent of his old room was bittersweet. It smelled like his childhood, full of happy memories and chocolate milkshakes, but it also smelled faintly of Scott and all he ever lost. The pain was enough to make him dizzy and his father shoved him into his old bed. He groaned, seeing him drag his computer chair closer and sit down, gazing at him like he was going to disappear again before he fell into a disturbed sleep. The nightmares came again, but they were soothed away with hands petting his hair and a gentle voice telling him that it wasn’t his fault.  
======================================================================  
Over the next few months he bounced between home and Derek’s loft. He met Derek’s little pack consisting of Boyd, who was in change when Derek wasn’t there, Erica, who terrified him, and Isaac, who was becoming a fast friend to him. He could tell they all liked him but Derek was the one who stuck closest to him during the full moons. At first, he thought it was because he was the new wolf and he was already proven a killer, but the lingering looks and the changes in scent made him think other wise and he couldn’t help himself. His wolf wanted it and he decided it wasn’t all that bad. The Alpha responded shyly to him and they started slow. The other three betas threatened him but soon decided he was worthy of their leader. 

Melissa was shocked to see him again to say the least. He didn’t tell his father when he was going to visit her and made sure to call her ahead of time. He left out the part where he killed Theo, only explaining the werewolves, showing her his own fangs and how Scott had died trying to protect him from getting hurt. She had cried. He did too when she held him, thanking God that she had one of her sons return home. The next day she took him to the grave sight and he apologized again to her. 

The hunters never did show up, so he assumed that they were giving him a chance to behave. He was going to make it count. The police did show up and he showed them an altered video of what happened. It was just the hunters killing the professor and he explained that Theo had taken the video, that they had showed up. He was running after finding out they were wanted by the FBI and escaped their custody more times then he found comfortable. They bought that he was just a scared kid running for his life from two nut job mass murderers. 

It wasn’t the best life. He still got nightmares and he knew there was a hole in his heart that would never be filled, that he would forever walk around with the secret of being a killer. He would be a werewolf a thousand times over if it meant he would have his friend back. But he was working on it. He felt more and more for his Alpha everyday and loved his pack, knowing they had his back. He was recovering.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
